DUMB AND DUMBER
by Cloverssi
Summary: Tentang Jungkook dan Taehyung yang ingin mengusir kebosanan dengan menonton film horror bersama./VKook - TaeKook/BTS Fic


**DUMB AND DUMBER**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Humor/Family**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **©Cloverssi**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah Sabtu malam yang damai. Dorm BTS yang biasanya bising seperti klub malam kini sesunyi kuburan.

Tentu saja, para member boy group berbakat itu tengah tepar selepas diberondong oleh jadwal pekerjaan yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Dan sekarang akhir pekan, kesempatan bagi para member untuk beristirahat melepas rindu di dalam dorm sempit yang belakangan jarang ditinggali karena mereka sedang mengadakan tur dunia.

Min Yoongi adem ayem dikamarnya, tidur bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti anak kucing dengan Jimin dan Hoseok yang tepar. Kim Seokjin yang amat mencintai makanan, bereksperimen resep-resep masakan terbaru penuh sukacita di dapur kesayangannya. Sementara sang leader, Kim Namjoon tak lepas dari tanggung jawabnya masih betah mengurung diri dalam studionya sejak siang hari tadi untuk menggubah beberapa lagu.

 _Home sweet home_. Semua member yang kelelahan sangat bahagia bisa pulang kembali ke dorm setelah perjalanan panjang. Para member tenggelam ke dalam dunianya masing-masing.

Saking tenggelamnya, mereka sampai-sampai melupakan dua orang member termuda yang saaat ini tengah duduk di sofa depan televisi dengan tampang ngeblank.

Jeon Jungkook sang _golden maknae_ fokus tak fokus menatap acara musik yang berputar di televisi. Kedua mata bulatnya melebar lucu dan bibir mungilnya setengah terbuka, dengan jemari rampingnya sesekali mengelus lambat surai merah Taehyung yang tiduran seenak jidat di pahanya sembari bermain ponsel.

Biasalah ya, pasangan gombal yang sok romantis. Belum puas tebar kemesraan di atas panggung, di dorm pun jadi.

Tapi ayolah, meski pasangan sekalipun mereka berdua sudah berada dalam posisi seperti ini sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" Taehyung hanya menggumam malas, jemarinya tak berhenti menari-nari pada layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau berat, minggir sebelum kakiku kesemutan."

"Tidak mau." Plak.

Jungkook menjitak kepala Taehyung, namun meski lelaki berambut merah itu mengaduh kesakitan, dia tak bergeming sedikit pun. Jungkook kembali menatap kosong layar televisi.

"Hyung."

"Hm."

"Aku bosan. Coba lakukan apa saja."

"Oke." Taehyung menekan tengkuk Jungkook agar sedikit menunduk padanya, dan ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir mungil berwarna merah muda itu.

"Hyung!" Jungkook mendorong keras tubuh Taehyung.

Iya, niatnya sih malu-malu kambing terus pukul-pukulan mesra gitu.

Tapi kalau yang melakukannya Jeon Jungkook si maknae kekar dengan tubuh penuh otot tentu lain ceritanya. Bukannya adegan mesra yang kita dapatkan melainkan pertumpahan darah, karena tenaga Jungkook yang amat kuat justru membuat tubuh kerempeng Taehyung yang seringan kertas itu jatuh terbanting ke lantai keramik yang keras.

"Katamu lakukan apa saja.." Taehyung nyaris jantungan karena didorong begitu mendadak mengusap rusuknya yang serasa hampir patah.

Jungkook mengerang jengah sementara kedua kakinya menendang-nendang kesal dengan kekanakan. "Maksudku lakukan sesuatu yang dapat menghabiskan waktu supaya kita berdua tidak ngenes begini! Para hyung tidak ada yang bisa diajak bermain." Bibirnya menekuk sebal, kode merajuk.

Kim Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Kepalanya terasa kosong nyaris tak mau diajak berpikir. Membayangkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia berturut-turut merasakan ketegangan ketika berada di atas panggung raksasa di antara penuhnya lautan fangirl yang menjeritkan _fanchant_ dan dukungan, kembali berada di dorm yang damai adem ayem serta tenang membuatnya merasa terlena dan amat santai. Suasana paling _pewe_ untuk bermalas-malasan.

Tetapi ia juga tak bisa begitu saja membiarkan sang pujaan hati ngambek.

Karena di saat para hyung seharusnya kelelahan, Jeon Jungkook sang golden maknae tampaknya masih belum kehabisan energi, walaupun dialah orang yang paling bekerja keras selama menyajikan penampilan live.

Main vocalist dan main dancer huh? Apalagi dia mendominasi posisi center, posisi yang paling rawan dan langsung menjadi sorotan pertama kali para penonton memandang.

Sungguh sulit merayu Jeon Jungkook yang sedang penuh energi seperti ini.

Namun sepertinya kali ini Taehyung tak perlu bersusah payah membujuk kekasih manisnya itu agar moodnya kembali, di saat mata tajam Taehyung telah menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan sepertinya akan sangat membantu mengembalikan mood labil Jeon Jungkook sekaligus mampu membuatnya bermodus ria.

"Film horror?" Jungkook menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan dahi yang berkerut melihat Taehyung mengangkat sekeping CD di antara jemarinya. "Tidak buruk untuk menghabiskan waktu, ayo kita tonton hyung!" Jeon Jungkook versi kekanakan kembali, senyum langsung terukir cerah di bibir merahnya.

Membuat Taehyung menghela nafas lega ketika ia memasukkan CD kedalam DVD player lalu menyalakannya dengan remote. Lelaki itu kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya santai di ruang kosong di samping sang uke.

"Wow, kudengar ini film horror yang mendapat rating paling tinggi tahun ini." Jungkook berdecak kagum. "Ah, kuharap tak terlalu menakutan."

Sebenarnya Taehyung tak terlalu peduli apakah film itu terkenal atau tidak karena Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menyewanya dua hari yang lalu di rental.

Poster promosi film itu menampilkan pemandangan sebatang pohon raksasa tak berdaun yang berdiri di antara lautan kabut, dengan tiang gantungan terikat di salah satu dahannya yang paling besar dilatarbelakangi siluet kabur sebuah rumah megah dan hutan pinus.

Simple dan tidak terang-terangan mengungkapkan kehorroran-nya namun cukup untuk membuat Kim Taehyung mengucurkan keringat dingin dan menelan ludah kasar.

"Sudah mulai hyung!" Jungkook memekik, menarik manja lengan kaus Taehyung dan menyandarkan santai kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu.

Oh iya.

Apapun itu, selama itu film horror rasanya tak akan menjadi masalah.

Di saat filmnya belum memunculkan adegan yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri saja Jungkook sudah bertingkah begini manis. Bagaimana jika Jungkoook benar-benar menempelnya sepanjang mereka menonton nanti?

Haha, di saat Jungkook benar-benar memeluknya ketakutan, Taehyung tentu akan punya alasan untuk menenangkannya dengan ciuman. Dan ketika ciuman itu berubah meliar, Taehyung akan menyeret uke kesayangannya itu ke dalam kamarnya, mengikat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya kemudian menyumpal mulut pedasnya itu dengan _gag_ —oke cukup, intinya Taehyung ingin berbuat sesuatu yang laknat pada Jungkook.

Benar-benar cara modus paling rendahan.

"Kau tak akan ketakutan selama seme-mu ini ada di sini." Taehyung hanya nyengir ganteng, merangkul bahu Jungkook sok gentle.

Yah setidaknya begitulah harapan nista Kim- _bastard_ -Taehyung nanti.

Karena realita tak selalu seindah ekspetasi kita.

 **20 menit kemudian**

"HUWAA MUNCUL! MUNCUL! AWAS JANGAN BUKA PINTU BASEMENT—OH SHIT!"

"Hyung, kendurkan pelukanmu sedikit aku kehabisan napas."

Eh?

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BUKA PINTU BASEMENT! SHITTT MEREKA ADA DISANA!" Taehyung seolah tuli, malah semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di leher Jungkook.

Suara serak Taehyung menggema di ruang tengah dorm yang tadinya sepi, membuat telinga Jungkook yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir Taehyung yang terus menyerukan sumpah serapah berdenging nyeri.

"Hyung, hantunya bahkan belum muncul." Jungkook anehnya malah tertawa keras, membiarkan Taehyung menonton film dari balik punggungnya dan mengusak surai merahnya gemas.

Nahloh. Kenapa kebalik.

"WHAT THE F*CK PINTUNYA MEMBUKA SENDIRI PINTUNYA MEMBUKA SENDIRI SHIT SHIT SHIT ^#%^&!#!#%$^^(%!"

Jungkook mulai kasihan. "Hyung, kalau tidak kuat kita matikan saja. Lagipula suaramu itu.."

"TIDAK HANTUNYA DI ADA DI ATAS LE—"

BRAK

Taehyung bungkam. Bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang menoleh kaku pada Yoongi yang keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan tampang seperti ingin membunuh orang.

Taehyung nyengir. "Hehe Yoongi-hyung sudah bangun ternyata? Apakah aku meng—"

Jungkook menghindari lemparan bantal Yoongi yang membuatnya mendarat telak di wajah Taehyung. Pintu kamar dibanting menutup lagi. Namun kejutan tak berhenti sampai di situ.

Seokjin dan Namjoon muncul bersamaan dari arah dapur. Kali ini Jungkook dan Taehyung saling peluk dengan tubuh gemetar. Tanpa berkata apapun, Namjoon dengan wajah kusutnya meraih remote dan menekan tombol power lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam studionya lagi.

"Taehyung, Jungkook.."

Taehyung menelan ludah. Keduanya gemetar maksimal melihat senyum manis Seokjin, namun yang membuat mereka ketakutan bukanlah senyum itu, melainkan pisau daging yang tergenggam di satu tangannya. Tinggal menunggu bom meledak.

"TIDUR SEKARANG ANAK-ANAK BANDEL KALIAN TIDAK DAPAT JATAH MAKAN MALAM!"

Seruan melengking Seokjin itu tak perlu membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook menunggu seruan kedua untuk langsung melarikan diri dari ruang tengah. Beruntunglah keduanya sama-sama memiliki kemampuan atletik yang bagus, karena jika tidak Seokjin pasti sudah mencincang mereka sedari tadi.

Tapi hey, itu masuk akal kawan. Mana ada sih member yang ingin kesempatan langka bercengkerama di dalam dorm tercinta mereka ini diganggu?

"Kau tahu Kook? Seokjin-hyung bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu yang ada di film itu tadi." Taehyung terengah memegangi dadanya yang naik turun dengan kacau, sebelum menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang yang empuk.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Jungkook kini tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan di ranjang seberang.

Ya, Jungkook mengetahui segala rencana Taehyung sejak pertama kali Taehyung mengusulkan untuk menonton film horror. Tidak sulit untuk menebak isi otak Taehyung yang sedikit miring. Dan Jungkook juga tahu kalau hyungnya yang satu itu sedikit penakut. Karena itu Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung tetap menjalankan rencananya, sampai ia dapat melihat reaksi lebay Taehyung ketika ketakutan.

Karena bagi Jungkook, hal ini bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengusir kebosanannya!

 _You loser_. Senjata makan tuan, Kim- _bastard_ -Taehyung!

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Haloo minna-san i'm back T^T apaan ini absurd banget WB kembali menghantui saya. Cuma oneshoot geblek yang saya bikin buat break aja karena gatel ngeliat Vkook kelonan(?) di atas matras, selain itu ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman nyata saya sendiri yang udah sekian lama nggak nonton film horror, entah kenapa sekalinya nonton lagi saya malah misuh-misuh absurd sendiri kaya Taehyung padahal filmnya nggak horror horror amat xD (Btw dari deskripsi poster filmnya, itu Vkook lagi nonton The Conjuring Chapter 1 ya saya belom nonton yang kedua.)

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah bersedia membacanya! Jangan khawatir, Anime Boy masih dalam proses :"3 dan makasih banyak juga buat kakak-kakak author cakep yang udah mau kenalan sama saya di grub.

Sekian, sampai jumpa semua.

-24 Juni 2016-


End file.
